The INBRE II: The overall objective of the Hawaii Statewide Research and Education Partnership (HSREP) is to both create a coordinated program of mentored career development and research opportunities for promising faculty investigators at the partner institutions, as well as to strengthen the pipeline for engaging undergraduate and graduate students with training and education opportunities that will spark their interest, thereby increasing the likelihood of their pursuing careers in biomedical research. Drawing upon solid administrative structure and leadership, a bioinformatics resource center and laboratory cores, high-level institutional support on behalf of our Steering Committee and expert advice from external advisors, we will carry out the following specific aims to fulfill our objective. Aim 1: To strengthen administrative structure and accountability of the HSREP: Aim 2: To strengthen the Bioinformatics Core with a focus on a triad of service and infrastructure, research and cyber-collaboration, and education and training for HSREP institutions and investigators: Aim 3: To centralize education and training activities of the partner institutions through a Training and Education Core: Airri 4: To centralize career development research activities of the partner institutions through a Research Core: Aim 5: To invigorate and strengthen biomedical research capacity of the new College of Pharmacy at the University of Hawaii Hilo campus. We are confident that our new leadership, along with the clearly delineated cores described herein, will carry the INBRE program to new heights during this anticipated renewal cycle.